Rise of the Forgotten
by Coffeeandart
Summary: A secret comes out which results in people losing trust in the UK. After a world meeting goes pear shaped, Germany goes for a walk that night to where he finds out something bigger. Can he warn the rest in time or is history doomed to repeat itself? (1P and 2P involved. Rated M for violence and language.)


**England- Arthur Kirkland**

 **Wales- Ceredig Argall**

 **Ireland-** **Caerul Carroll**

 **Northern Ireland-** **Diarmuid Carroll**

 **Scotland- Conall Blair**

 **Northumbria- Elizabeth Kirkland**

He wanted the world to swallow him up whole. The shame he has been forced to carry for the last 50 years has been unbelievable. The most famous man in British history had nearly started a nuclear war and no one knew. No one could. If they did. England would be in a whole world of trouble. Since the plan was made only a few people knew about it. Only England knew among his family. A family that had been forced to go to the world meeting with him to make sure all the nations found out too. Operation unthinkable was truly unthinkable.

His eyes couldn't even meet the (angry) faces of his family when he told them. They screamed and shouted at him before he cried out of guilt. They now knew why he picked up all those habits when they were in fashion. To try and forget when he had nearly started.

The ride there was even worse. This meeting had been organised to talk about economy but the nations knew that the meeting would be about something else. Just a hint of suspicion had sparked everyone's imagination as to what could happen in today's meeting. Tomorrow the meetings would go on as normal but until then. Only the British Isles knew what was going to happen. And it wasn't something you would want to know. Any younger nations had been told to be accompanied by an older one as usual. This was only to ensure that they didn't get lost or taken by anyone else.

One by one, nations piled into the room and the discussion began normally. But then it happened. "Firstly, I'm going to just get this out the way. The sheet in front of you holds a secret document that has been hidden away for over 50 years-" Wales started. His face already showing anger, only to be interrupted. "And what may I ask is this about?" Spain asked. His usual happy smile had been replaced by that of denial. "Why am I holding something that a certain Brit should be behind bars for knowing about?!" Fury met the faces of numerous nations. Others had that of disappointment. The commonwealth nations were shocked to see that their once guardian had stooped so low said to resort to this. "Why?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! Why was I going to be a pawn for you to use in the first place?! Was it really going to be worth it? Really? Is this why you got close to Germany at the end of the war? To start another one?!" America asked. He wanted nothing to do with the plan and many other nations agreed. Most of them after reading it would have thought that he was involved too. But this honestly was the first he had ever heard of it.

Instead of shouting and screaming, America got up and stormed over to England, none of the UK bothered to stop him, which worried a lot of other nations. Why wouldn't they stop America? Was it because they knew they couldn't stop him? Maybe. Despite all attempts Canada made to stop or hold America back were useless as America now has his hands around England's collar. At this point, England's breathing had changed and he was terrified. His wide eyes were darting around the room looking for a way out. He was looking at nations he had the slightest bit of trust in. "America. While I am angry at England for keeping secrets. This isn't the way to do it. This isn't the way to show you're angry. Actions can't be taken back as easily as words. They both leave an impact on a person. Please. Let him down." The fire in America eyes calmed and released England from his grip. When the frail body hit the floor he was scooped up by Scotland who with France and the rest of the UK ran out of the room. Other nations followed but were stopped by Spain.

"Amigos, while I do want an explanation as to what that document truly meant to Inglaterra, I do know that he needs to rest. Meet back here tomorrow and America. Don't even bother to see him until you have calmed down. Can we have people with him at all times? I don't him to kill anyone."

 **Meanwhile...**

England's breathing still hadn't returned to normal as they reached a safe place for him to calm down. The tears were streaming down his face as he shook like there was no tomorrow. While it had been known that he got nervous and on the very rare occasion showed that he was in fact terrified of certain countries, this outburst of emotion was rare for anyone. After he was put down he wouldn't allow anyone to touch him. Under his breath you could hear what sounds like "Me Paenitet, Rome". This seemed to repeat as if he was afraid he would be punished for stopping. His hand covered his face as the words started to get quieter and quieter as his hyperventilating started to slow down. Caerul had a bottle of water ready for his youngest brother to drink when he started to regain control of his shaking. "Arthur. Drink this, please. Was this why you wouldn't open up to us? Were you scared of this reaction? Were you scared of Rome that much you saw it in America?" Caerul asked as he gave up waiting and made him drink. England accepted the water with shake hands and took several small gulps before he tried to speak "Thanks. I-I was sworn to secrecy as soon as the idea was first conceived. I knew everything. America's boss as the time chose not to tell him as he knew Alfred would act like that. You could say I was terrified of the inevit-"he stopped when Caerul put his arms round Arthur in a hug in an attempt to calm him down further. "Brother, calm down. We know it's hard to think of Rome. We were there when mum died. I know how it feels to be haunted by someone. They leave one day. They all will. Trust me on that. But you need to tell us when somethings wrong. It's nearly time so I'm not surprised you're acting like this." He finished nearly crying himself. Caerul knew that the last time they lost a family member, the most well-known dynasty in English history was established. They now had Diarmuid, but Elizabeth wasn't there. Without her, things hadn't been the same. Yes, they were constantly fighting and England had control of Wales and Scotland was always fighting with England, but they were a family. That's all that mattered. "Arthur, you know it's about time to discuss **her** though don't you? You need to tell the Nordics the **truth**." Conall stated. Conall always blamed himself for what happened. He swore to protect her when she lost her nation status. She had good relationships with them.

"Conall, if I told them. I need to tell Germany and Prussia too. She knew Holy Rome and believe they share one body even if it isn't a mind. He needs to know. They both do." Arthur whispered. He was scared to tell them. The way he was treated by America confirmed that the trust needed to be told. How she died finally needed to be told to those she knew. France knew what happened when it happened. He was just sat stroking his back which felt really relaxing but the look in his eyes told a different story. One of a civil war which resulted in a battle between Arthur and Elizabeth Kirkland. He killed her and the rest is history.


End file.
